


Adachi Fucks a Cabbage

by NemuiNigen



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Comfort Food, Food Issues, Food Kink, Food Porn, Food Sex, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 04:46:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5443802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NemuiNigen/pseuds/NemuiNigen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vegetable farmers HATE him! Local police dick discovers 300 yen penis-pleasuring technique. Learn the SHOCKING secret to his results, NOW!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adachi Fucks a Cabbage

The fresh, crisp, moist, texture of the cabbage sent shivers across Adachi’s body as he plucked the vegetable from the display stand at Junes. It was cold, being kept in refrigeration until recently; just how he liked it. As water dripped from the plant’s leaves onto his wrists he couldn’t help but feel a little stiff and he inhaled deeply through his teeth. “I’m gonna put my dick in it,” he whispered to himself, and then placed it in his shopping basket.

The night was quiet, as it usually was in Inaba, but it wouldn’t be so in Adacihi’s apartment. The mood was set, candles laid all about his sleeping space and soft piano drifting throughout the room. He sighed in satisfaction as he looked down at the cabbage sitting on his futon, waiting in anticipation. Words weren’t needed, and with a wide, eager grin, Adachi parted the vegetable’s leaves and inched himself forward until he could feel the greenery surround and swallow his fuck rod. He could still feel the roughness of the roots and the spine of each leaf, clinging to hims cock as he shoveled himself in and out slowly, in rhythm with the music playing.

As the night dragged on, he could feel the cabbage weakening, growing hotter and looser. It wouldn’t be long before Adachi’s love would spoil, unsafe to eat. With sweat, dripping down his chest, the police detective threw his head back as he pick up his pace, ramming himself as hard as possible until he felt like he’d drill a hole through the other end. With one final thrust, Adachi roared a mighty roar and watered the plant with his own seed.

Now the cop lay on his futon, the cabbage siting next to him, washed properly to be consumed later that following day. His eyes sparkled with contentment and joy as he started at the food, and he leaned over and kissed it. “It was good for me too,” he whispered.


End file.
